The Lost Libretto
by December21
Summary: A screenplay based on the End Night series by Hitoshizuku-P x Yama Starring the vocaloid cast! Full of suspense, mystery and surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**Character cast:**

**_Gakupo Kamui: The butler_**

**_Len and Rin Kagamine: The twin dolls_**

**_Gumi Megpoid: The maid_**

**_Kaito Shion: Head of the house_**

**_Meiko: Lady of the house_**

**_Luka Megurine: Daughter_**

**_Miku Hatsune: Villager_**

**_?: Mysterious shadow_**

* * *

**BAD END NIGHT/ACT I**

**SCENE I**

* * *

_[The scene begins in the crypton household. The head of the house, Lady of the house, the servant and the butler are present on stage. All is well. KNOCK SFX*]_

Lady: Ah, who could it be at this late hour? Get it for me, won't you Gakupo?

Butler: _[Bows]_ Yes M'lady. _[Goes to front door/opens. Villager girl appears on stage]_

Villager: Hello?

Butler: Hello. _[Village girl looks confused. She clutches a faded letter in her hands.]_

Butler: Are you alright, miss?

Villiger: Ah-yes. I'm-I don't know where I am. I-I'm Miku Hatsune.

Butler: _[Gestures to invite in. Offers to hang up coat. Villager declines.]_

Lady: Who is it?

Butler: It is a young maiden who calls herself Miku.. She appears lost.

Lady: Well come in dear! It's quite chilly outside. Please take a seat. _[Butler leads Villager to living room]_

Servant: Would you like some tea?

Villager: Yes, please. _[Villager nods.]_

Servant: Milk or lemon?

Villager: Milk _[Servant disappears into the kitchen. She comes back a few moments later with a cup of tea and hands it to the villager.]_

Lady: Where did you come from, Miku?

Villager: T-to be honest I don't really know. I've been wandering for some time...

Lady: Do you have somewhere to stay?_ [Villager shakes head]_ Well then, you may stay here is you wish. _[Summons servant]_ Gumi, prepare a room for our fine guest.

Servant: Yes 'mam.

Lady: You look quite famished. This calls for a feast-no- a party! In honor of our star guest~ _[Summons butler]_ Gather everyone please.

_[Both twins enter the scene]_

Villager:_ [Notices dolls]_ Oh, how adorable!

Girl twin: Welcome-

Boy twin: -To our wondrous mansion! Lets-

Girl twin: Party party!

_[The rest of the cast appears and enters dining room. The guest is appraised. The butler serves drinks. The daughter makes idle chit-chat with the villager. Everyone appears to get along well.]_

Doll girl: Party-

Doll boy: -Party!

Head of the house: It must be fate that you came here to us.

Daughter: If you're ready, then let's begin!

_[The celebration stars and there is singing and dancing.]_

_[In the midst of the party the dolls begin talking to the villager]_

Doll girl: Do you want us to-

Doll boy: -let you in on a little secret?

Villager: Hmm?

Doll boy: The key to the happy end-

Doll girl: -is hidden in the hands of the clock _[The villager looks toward the grandfather clock in the middle of the living room. She notices the seal of the letter matches the crescent on it]_

Villager: _[to self]_ That was strange... But still, lets be more and more merrier!

_[The celebration goes on for some time. At the end of the night everyone retires to bed.] {Scene changes to the guest's room}_

_[After what seems to be the next morning the villager wakes up]_

Villager: _[Yawns and stretches. She is unnerved when she notices it is still dark.]_ How can this be..?

_[She goes downstairs and looks at the grandfather clock. It says 4 minutes before midnight]_

END SCENE

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes I understand the lack of honorifics and the casting is has the surname last. I know the story is orininally in japanese but it seemed to me very western (Meiko's kimono didn't seem to change this fact.) So please don't bother me about all that stuff . This story is western-based.

If you're not familiar with plays, acts are sections of the play and scenes are like chapters. Like in some large books it's split into "parts" (=acts) I hope that cleared any confusion. If you're still confused, just roll with the punches I guess...

*In case you didn't know, SFX stands for "Sound effects"

When I first saw the song series it instantly hit me as a screenplay-type story. :D I hope it wasn't too bad. I've practicing writing scripts for some time. The next act/chapter will be out real soon~


	2. Scene ii

ACT I

SCENE II

_[The villager is scared and panicking in the living room. She backs into the clock and notices something next to it]_

Villager: _[To self]_ Hmm..? Whats this? _[She moves the clock more and it reveals a secret entrance in the wall behind it. She enters and slides the grandfather clock back to where it was.]_

_[There is a long spiral staircase that leads to an open room. She continues and gasps and runs upstairs when she sees rows of coffins in the room. 8 to be exact]_

Villager: This can't be right._ [She runs up the staircase and back to the living room. She collects her belongings and runs downstairs to leave]_

_[The other house inhabitants start waking up thinking it is tomorrow too. They wake up to confusion as well. Only the dolls seem unfazed by this strange happening. Some of the habitants notice her trying to leave]_

Boy and girl dolls: Danger danger!

Maid: Miss! Where are you going?

Villager: I-I have to leave. I'm going home.

Butler: But I thought you didn't have anywhere to go.

Villager: I don't have anywhere to go but I have to leave. I'm sorry!

Daughter: But your the star of the show, you can't leave!

Maid: Don't be afraid, okay?

Lady: Oh dear.. So you saw..? _[The lord and lady look exasperated]_

Butler: Stay a while longer please!

Maid: Make things the more merrier and crazy!

_[The dolls whisper amongst each other then turn to the villager]_

Boy doll: Once the stage ends-

Girl doll: -You might be able to go home. If you find the-

Boy and girl doll: -True ending.

Villager: The true ending? What about the script?

Lady: That's all up to you, you know.

Lord: Search, look hard for the true ending.

Butler: But remember if you mess up the order, it's all over!

_[The villager breaks down and starts crying. She buries her face in her hands]_

Villager: I don't understand what you mean! Does the true end lie in the coffins?

Daughter: That's for you to find out.

Villager: ...That cold glinting key._ [She looks at the hands of the clock and whispers out_ _loud to herself]_ I found it.

_[She proceeds to pull off the hands of the clock and wields them like daggers.]_

Villager: If I am the star of the show after all, shouldn't I enjoy myself so?

_[The house inhabitants look confused but once they realize what is happening it is too late.]_

Villager: To the point of insanity, that is. _[She plunges the "daggers" into the nearest_ inhabitant, the maid]

_[Everyone ignores their current lines and run.]_

Villager: Forget whats real and what's not, let be merry! And once I've plunged hard enough, I'll begin to enjoy myself so!_ [Both of the dolls fall dead also.] _Lets make things the more crazy! Enjoy a happy night!

_[The rest of this page is blotted out in something that looks like red splatters]_

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

_[In the now silent room a lone figure enters and claps]_

Shadow: Such a good show you put on tonight...

_[They pick up the letter, crying]_

* * *

Author's note: Well that escalated quickly. *sips tea* Ahh... Act I finished, now time for the 2nd. Stay tuned for more? :3


End file.
